Wooden House
Wooden House is the first stage of RoBox Escape II. It is simple and easy as it is mostly an itnroduction to RBE. The first three types of break blocks, as well as doors, are introduced here. Story The characters are in the basement, when something happens. BOOM Fire: Oh no! Ice: Ugh, wtf? Water: Oh no! It’s TheGreenyMix! Guest: (laughs) Uranium: This is serious, noob! Blood Block: What can we do about this? Chest: I don’t know! Builder: Let’s build a wall! Wizard: I’ll try to do something! Water: Do it quick then! Wizard: Insult! Insult! Insu- Chest: What the hell? He disappeared! Every character disappears, cut to a wooden house Chest: Where am I? Where is everyone else? Chest: I guess I’ll have to escape from here and save everyone else. Levels Level 1-1 Level 1-1 is the first level of Wooden House as well as the first level in RBE II. It is simple, as all you have to do is move the chest to the blue background. Level 1-2 Level 1-2 is the second level of Wooden House. it is quite simple like the previous one. All you have to do is move the chest to the blue background. Level 1-3 This level introduces switches and doors. However, it's still pretty simple. Level 1-4 This level is a bit more complicated due to the fact that there are two switches. Press the right switch first, which will unlock the door to the other switch, and press that one to unlock the exit. Level 1-5 This level introduces break blocks, something that will appear a lot in later levels. Though, it's easy to get rid of them. This level also has switches. Level 1-6 This level, like level 1-4, has two switches. First press the switch in the middle, then shoot the blocks, press the other switch and go to the exit. Level 1-7 This level, unlike the previous one, doesn't have any break blocks. It is a simple maze which contains a single switch. Level 1-8 This level is also simple, as it only has break blocks. Just shoot through them and get to the exit. Level 1-9 This level has two switches, and both of them need to be pressed for the door to open. Level 1-10 This level has a lot of break blocks. It is not necessary to shoot all of them, just open a tunnel through them to get to the exit. Level 1-11 This level also has 2 switches, and both of them need to be pressed for the exit to be unlocked. Level 1-12 This level introduces the 2nd type of break blocks, stronger bricks. Those take 2 hits to break. Level 1-13 This level only has 3 normal break blocks. Shoot them and get to the exit. Level 1-14 This level has three switches. Press the one to the right first, which unlocks the one on the bottom, press that one, and press the one on the upper left, and then go to the exit. Level 1-15 This level has doors and strong bricks. It's still simple and easy as it's not necessary to break all of the bricks. Level 1-16 This can take a long time due to the amount of break blocks. Though it's just shooting blocks and pressing switches which isn't that complicated. Level 1-17 This level has a lot of switches and could be confusing, but it only has normal break blocks. Level 1-18 This level can also be confusing due to the grid-like shape of the level, and how the switches are spread out across the corners of the level. Level 1-19 This level introduces the 3rd type of break block, dirt. There is only one of those, however. Level 1-20 This level has doors, and it also has every type of break block introduced so far. It is still simple though.